Hypocenter
"Hypocenter" is the fifth (first in Nightmares) level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Characters * The Player (playable) * Jacob Hendricks * Rachel Kane * John Taylor (mentioned only) * Sebastian Diaz (K.I.A. in both Reality and Simulation due to D.N.I. Infection) * Javier Ramirez (K.I.A. in Reality) * Goh Xiulan * Yousef Salim (heard only) * Sebastian Krueger (mentioned only) Level Briefing Encryption #6E-67-20-74. Protocol: Alpha The epicenter is well understood, although the Hypocenter is unclear. Classified, Classified, Singapore, Coalescence Corporation, Classified Active Mission - Day 2 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text Plot The Player and Hendricks reach the Singapore Quarantine Zone's abandoned Coalescence Corporation facility, the place where 300,000 people died due to an explosion created by Corvus. The team takes out the 54i enemies by the entrance, and then deal with an ASP-C. They enter the facility, and try to investigate deeper within the facility. Hendricks deploys a recon drone to aid in their search, and go down the cavern. After reaching one of the lower levels, the drone is mysteriously destroyed, but the team still continues their investigation. The team then encounters grunts who were said to be "Corrupted" by Kane, and deal with them sooner on. They find out Diaz, who is in the lower facility levels, has hooked himself up to the central CPU core and is trying to upload the CIA safe house and operation locations worldwide. The Player manages to destroy the core and wound Diaz, but unfortunately failed to secure the CIA data. Diaz dies, and the remaining 54i leader, Goh Xiulan, discovers them from outside and sends 54i forces to deal with them, just before ordering the facility to be flooded. The Player and Hendricks escape and disobey a direct order to get to Kane and rescue her, who is at the Singapore safe house, before 54i forces get to her first. Collectibles Accolades *'Untouched': Completed the mission without dying *'Score': Completed the mission with a score of 27,500 or higher. *'Got 'em': Found all of the collectibles in the mission. *'Two Birds with One Stone:' Kill 2 enemies with one bullet. *'Scorcher': Burn 4 robots to death in under one second. *'Devastator': Kill 5 robots using melee attacks. *'Decapitator': Shoot the heads off of five robots in a row without missing a shot. *'Patient Hunter': Stealth kill 7 enemies. *'Caught You Napping': Kill 3 snipers without alerting any enemies. *'Where'd That Come From?': Kill 4 enemies from at least 65 meters away. *'Shocking Results': Electrocute 3 robots in one electrical explosion. *'No Survivors': Leave no 54i survivors. *'Good Listener': Listen to all of the audio recordings. *'Mercurial': Complete this mission without taking any damage from depth charges. *'Mine-Sweeping': Destroy 10 depth charges. *'Bombardier': While in mid-air, kill two enemies with rockets. Weapon Loadout Found in level Nightmares Video Gallery OldCoalescenceCorporationFacility_Hypocenter_ConceptArt_BO3.jpg|Hypocenter concept art by Daniel Cheng Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG 54 Immortals Spreads BO3.png Abandoned Lab BO3.png|The test lab where the Singapore Disaster originated from. Achievements/Trophies *'Into the Abyss' ( / ) - Complete "Hypocenter" on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. *'Full Circle' ( / ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. Transcript Trivia *A small picture containing a poster for Black Ops II can be seen on the front desk of the facility. *If one is quickly enough to get to the recon drone's wreckage before Hendricks does, he/she will find that the drone is destroyed in its "deployed" state. After Hendricks arrives, the drone simply "teleports" to a new location and retracts into a triangular form. *The roaches on the signs under the silo cannot be killed or damaged in any way. *When battling with Diaz , the GI Units that attempt to enter the control room can be hacked by Player's Homing Surge cyber core, but instead of charging at other GI Units, it will still attempt to enter the control room, it will self-destruct after a while, however. *If one activates Tactical Mode, he/she can actually see the tag of the ASP before it reactivates. *If the Player stalls at the entrance of the Coalescence building long enough after opening the door, Hendricks will automatically say the "long-dead program" line, even if the player hasn't trigger them yet. This may be a developer's oversight. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Single Player Levels